


Strangers in a Strange IsLand

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [2]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: F/F, Movie: Alien: Resurrection (1997), Movie: Aliens (1986), Post-Movie: Aliens (1986)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: Postilla integrativa superfluff, in quattro atti, seguito di Strangers in a Strange Land.Grazie a: AwkwardArtist, GirlWithChakram, Reaperonzolo e Silvietta ^___^
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999609
Kudos: 2





	1. Ripley

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Strangers in a Strange IsLand (English Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249851) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75)



> Alien e i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono.  
> Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuno scopo di lucro.

_"Sono qui, amore, è tutto finito... è tutto finito...", la consolò asciugandole il viso, mentre una fastidiosa sensazione le rendeva quasi doloroso l'atto di deglutire. Con la vista appannata scorse Call avvicinarsi esitante, mosse con urgenza i pochi passi che le separavano, mentre spostava su un fianco il corpicino avvinghiato al suo collo. "Vieni qui anche tu!", esclamò con fermezza, ancora ostacolata dal nodo alla gola. Chiuse gli occhi mentre le sue labbra si posavano, quasi rabbiosamente, sulla fronte della giovane, e le grosse lacrime che fino a poco prima velavano la superficie dei suoi occhi, indugiando sul bordo delle palpebre inferiori, come materia ferma nel tempo sull'orizzonte degli eventi di un buco nero, finalmente rotolarono giù veloci finendo chissà dove, ma non se ne preoccupò. Continuò a stringere le due finché notò un movimento ribelle da parte di Newt, che stava cercando di traslocare tra le braccia di Call…_

"…per i tuoi pensieri…", si riscosse dal suo divagare, alzando il viso dalla mano a cui era appoggiata da un po'. Solo allora si rese conto che, nel frattempo, il suo arto si era intorpidito. "Cosa?", domandò sottovoce mentre allungava il braccio per permettere alla circolazione di scorrere più liberamente.

"A quanto pare è un detto che gli umani usano in situazioni come queste… un penny per i tuoi pensieri…", le sussurrò Call con un sorriso che le parve timoroso.

Sorrise distrattamente, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla ragazza per cercare, tra le stelle, un ordine ai suoi rimuginii. Nonostante la luna piena, il cielo terso e la lontananza dalla costa illuminata facevano sì che fosse possibile ammirare la volta celeste in maniera piuttosto nitida. Certo, lo spettacolo dallo Spazio Profondo era tutta un'altra cosa…

Tornò a voltarsi verso la giovane, cogliendo il luccichio dei suoi occhi e il suo profilo nella penombra, Si mosse con lentezza, per non svegliare la piccola figura accoccolata tra loro. "Quello che hai fatto… per Newt… per me…", esordì esitante, non sapendo bene che cosa voleva dire esattamente e come volvesse dirlo. "Ecco, sei stata fantastica…", terminò dopo una lunga pausa. Osservò la ragazza mordersi il labbro inferiore, come le aveva visto fare altre volte, un segno d'imbarazzo che la rendeva irresistibile al suo cuore, che prontamente perse un battito.

Cercò la sua mano e intrecciò delicatamente le dita con le sue. "Avrei dovuto dirtelo allora… quanto sei stata fantastica, quanto conta ciò che hai fatto, avrei dovuto farlo davanti a tutti… avrei voluto che lo vedessero tutti… che cosa siamo…", aggiunse, frustrata dalla difficoltà a esprimersi. Sperò che la giovane cogliesse ciò a cui stava girando intorno. "Stavo per… sai?", proseguì esitante. Una lieve carezza sulle sue dita, la incoraggiò a proseguire. "Ma questo… è talmente profondo…"

La giovane strinse la presa sulla sua mano e la guidò dolcemente verso di sé, l'altra espose istintivamente il palmo, per accogliere le calde labbra che vi posarono un lungo e delicato bacio. "Forse doveva essere un momento privato…", azzardò Call con un sussurro, adagiando la sua guancia sulla mano aperta. Ripley non si stupì che Call avesse capito perfettamente, quale fosse il "succo del discorso".

Un movimento all'altezza del suo ventre disturbò la magia del momento, una testolina si alzò voltandosi nella loro direzione e la piccola Newt si mosse per mettersi a sedere tra di loro, a gambe incrociate, stropicciandosi vigorosamente gli occhi. Un sorriso materno si aprì contemporaneamente sui loro volti mentre, una da una parte e una dall'altra, l'accoglievano accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli e il visino.

"Ciao!", disse la bimba con voce impastata. "Ciao!", rispose Ripley, mentre Call le faceva eco. "Ti abbiamo svegliata con le nostre chiacchiere?", domandò osservando la bimba alzare le spalle noncurante.

"Che cosa c'è piccolina?", chiese Call, notando l'espressione crucciata di Newt. Sentì Ripley muoversi vicino a lei, come se si fosse messa in allarme, all'idea che qualcosa non andasse nella sua bambina. Restarono in attesa, udendo un lungo e profondo sospiro. Due occhioni pensierosi che riflettevano il bagliore lunare le guardavano con un'espressione a metà tra il perplesso e l'indeciso. Poi, all'improvviso, la sua bocca si allargò in un sorriso radioso, l'espressione si espanse veloce anche al resto del viso, e la bimbetta si tuffò in mezzo a loro, abbracciandole con un vigore tale che entrambe strozzarono una risata nel tentativo si contenere la sua caduta libera. Schioccò un bacio prima all'una e poi all'altra, si raddrizzò con qualche movimento scomposto e dichiarò solennemente, "Credo che sia arrivata l'ora che vada a provare la mia stanza."

E prima che una delle due potesse anche solo pensare di replicare, gattonò rimbalzando sul grande materasso, saltò giù, raggiunse il pulsante accanto alla porta e lo schiacciò rumorosamente. Con lo stesso cipiglio varcò la soglia immersa nell'oscurità e immediatamente le luci nello stretto corridoio si accesero. Solo allora la piccola si voltò verso di loro, poi ancora guardò meditabonda la sua meta. Fece un respiro profondo, rivolse loro un'ultima occhiata alzando una manina in segno di saluto, pigiò la chiusura e schizzò via mentre ancora le porte si chiudevano scorrendo l'una in direzione dell'altra.

Con gli occhi ancora fissi sulla porta e un sorriso assorto, Ripley tese l'orecchio per assicurarsi che la bambina si sentisse abbastanza sicura da non avere ripensamenti riguardo al suo nuovo proposito. La riscosse il fruscìo di Call che le si avvicinava prendendole al contempo una mano.

"Se la caverà, vedrai...", sussurrò la giovane in tono comprensivo e incoraggiante, posandole un bacio leggero su una spalla. Dopo una lunga pausa, in attesa di qualche rumore proveniente dal corridoio e dintorni, si convinse anche lei.

Si chiese se, dopotutto, l'interruzione di poco prima avesse rovinato il breve dialogo che si erano sussurrate e decise di no, avvicinandosi a sua volta, fino a prenderla tra le sue braccia e stringerla a sé.

Da quando si erano riunite, non avevano praticamente più avuto occasione di ritagliarsi un momento da sole. Avevano passato i due giorni di viaggio dalle coste meridionali della Francia fino a quell'isolotto, familiarizzando con le funzioni e i comandi del Predator e analizzando le mappe delle zone, alla ricerca di una zona sicura, ove sistemarsi per un periodo indefinito, magari anche mescolandosi alla popolazione locale. E benché avesse accolto e si fosse goduta le pause di riposo in cui la piccola Newt era sempre con loro, solo allora ammise a sé stessa quanto avesse desiderato l'attuale momento.

Call si strusciò su di lei e le insinuò un'esile gamba nuda tra le sue, nell'intento d'incastrarsi col suo corpo, poi alzò lo sguardo sul suo e, a metà tra lo scherzoso e il timido esalò: "Dicevamo?", la donna accarezzò con amore il suo viso e con lo stesso trasporto le sorrise guardandola negli occhi e vide, come si aspettava, lo stesso, profondo sentimento negli occhi di Call.

A che sarebbe servito girare intorno a un concetto che espresso a parole poteva soltanto essere sminuito? A che servivano tante chiacchiere se ciò che conta è l'intenzione nei gesti ed è con quelli che alla fine si "sente" se le parole dette, promesse, dichiarate, giurate, urlate, sofferte, sono coerenti coi fatti? Così, l'unica cosa che le disse, con voce rotta dall'emozione, fu un semplice "Grazie, amore mio."


	2. Newt

Si sentiva il corpo pesante, aveva la sensazione di essere liquida, spalmata su quel materasso, e che le uniche cose che la stessero contenendo fossero le due persone adagiate accanto a lei, percepiva il contatto coi loro corpi, quello di Ripley, immenso e avvolgente, e quello di Call, caldo e morbido. Si sentiva al sicuro e in pace.

Provò a muovere un braccino, così, tanto per vedere se ci sarebbe riuscita, in quello stato di torpore tipico del sano dormiveglia, e scoprì che l'unico movimento reale che era riuscita a compiere era stato un insignificante guizzo alla mano che giaceva su una gamba di Call. Decise che non le importava e tornò a farsi cullare dai bisbigli nella stanza. Non aveva idea di cosa stessero parlando, roba da grandi, si disse, neanche se avesse voluto, sarebbe riuscita a seguire il filo del discorso.

Però c'era qualcosa nel modo di parlarsi fra loro che le era familiare, anche se non sapeva spiegarsi perché e da dove venisse quella sensazione. Non erano le parole, erano i toni, era come si comportavano l'una con l'altra. Le aveva osservate bene, quando guardavano vicine una mappa, per esempio, o quando Call riassumeva qualche funzione del loro mezzo di trasporto... era stato divertente, spassoso, vederla spazientirsi per aver dovuto ripetere…

_"…per la terza volta, Ripley, scordati che esiste questo pulsante! Sono questi due che devono interessarti!" - "E io che ne so?! Te lo vuoi ricordare che potrei avere quasi trecento anni oppure solo qualche settimana, decidi tu, e che in ogni caso il mio cervello non fa magie come il tuo? … insomma… non mi entra in testa! … E poi se è lì a qualcosa servirà, no?"_

_A quel punto Call aveva minacciato di smontarlo e di buttarlo fuori bordo, quel bottone, ma non riuscendo a rimanere seria, erano scoppiate entrambe in una gran risata, ponendo così termine alla scaramuccia._

Newt sapeva che Ripley avrebbe potuto dirle che "al suo cervello non bastava un attimo per fare l'upload del manuale di bordo", ma no, si era espressa diversamente, perché Call era molto più che un androide in grado di aprire una porta o spegnere le luci di una stanza col suo… come lo avevano chiamato? … "Modulo WiFi?"…

Ripley aveva parlato di magie perché sapeva che a Call non piaceva che le fossero ricordate le sue origini. Non voleva dire qualcosa che l'avrebbe ferita. Riguardo le origini di Ripley, invece, notò come la donna ci si gongolasse volentieri, se serviva a stuzzicare l'altra, e così la bimba assisteva divertita a scenette come quella che le era appena fiorita alla memoria. Era come se giocassero in continuazione! Ma era un gioco che capivano solo loro due! Si sentì esclusa per una frazione di secondo. Le piaceva proprio tanto guardarle mentre giocavano, comunque. Quindi, forse, non c'era ragione di sentirsi esclusi, decise.

Si rese conto solo in quel momento del silenzio intorno a lei, era scivolata così profondamente in quei pensieri che non avrebbe saputo dire quando le due si fossero azzittite. L'unico suono percettibile, ma solo se vi si prestava attenzione, era il leggero rumore sordo del motore. Invece di conciliarle il sonno, quell'improvviso silenzio la riscosse dal torpore immobilizzante nel quale si era adagiata lasciandosi cullare dal familiare chiacchiericcio.

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri…", Il sussurro di Call invalidò l'ipotesi che si fossero addormentate. "Cosa?" - "A quanto pare è un detto che gli umani usano in situazioni come queste… un penny per i tuoi pensieri…"

Anche se in quel momento Newt sapeva che avrebbe potuto muoversi, se avesse voluto, rimase ferma, una vocina le diceva che questo nuovo scambio di battute non era come il rumore di sottofondo di poco prima. Si disse che era un peccato non poterle osservare proprio allora, così trattenne il fiato e drizzò le orecchie, per cercare di cogliere cosa fosse cambiato nel tono della conversazione, utilizzando gli unici sensi a cui attualmente potesse affidarsi.

Il corpo di Ripley si mosse accanto a lei, ristabilendo un contatto che la bimba realizzò fosse andato perso, chissà quando, esattamente, "Quello che hai fatto… per Newt… per me… Ecco, sei stata fantastica…", un lieve sorriso si disegnò sul visino della bimba. Strizzò gli occhi, ancora una volta con la memoria sollecitata da qualcosa d'indefinibile.

"Avrei dovuto dirtelo allora… quanto sei stata fantastica, quanto conta ciò che hai fatto, avrei dovuto farlo davanti a tutti… avrei voluto che lo vedessero tutti… che cosa siamo… stavo per... sai? ...Ma questo… è talmente profondo…", sulle spine, Newt colse un lento movimento da parte di Call, poi il suono inconfondibile di un bacio delicato seguito dalle sue parole, appena udibili: "Forse doveva essere un momento privato…"

Non sapendo bene per quale motivo, si mosse, palesando la sua veglia, sedendosi tra di loro e si stropicciò gli occhi. Nella miriade di puntini luminosi che danzavano sotto le sue palpebre, emerse, sfuocata, l'immagine di un uomo e di una donna, guardavano nella sua direzione, sorridevano, un senso di malinconia la travolse in un attimo. Lo scacciò via come se fosse un mostro spaventoso.

"Ciao!", esclamò per tornare alla realtà, "Ciao!", fu la risposta pronta e meravigliata delle due. "Ti abbiamo svegliata con le nostre chiacchiere?", lei alzò le spalle distratta dalla recente visione, "Che cosa c'è piccolina?", stava per rispondere che non lo sapeva, ma si trattenne e mentre il suo sguardo saltellava dall'una all'altra, udì una voce, dentro la sua testa, seppe d'istinto appartenere alla donna della visione di poco prima, e capì che era la voce di quella che una volta era stata sua madre. _"Newt, amore, non sarà arrivata l'ora che tu vada nella tua stanza?", e_ allora ricordò nitidamente quell'istante appartenuto a un'altra Newt, ma che, chissà come, era giunto fino a lei. Uno tra i tanti momenti in cui il suo papà e la sua mamma volevano restare soli e con gentilezza e incoraggiamento, la convincevano a lasciare la loro camera, e così capì!

Erano innamorate! Ecco cos'erano!

Travolta dalla felicità, si gettò in mezzo a loro baciandole entrambe, "Credo che sia arrivata l'ora che vada a provare la mia stanza.", e prima di poterci ripensare puntò alla porta.

Quando l'oscurità del corridoio fece capolino dalle porte scorrevoli, esitò timorosa. Ma non appena il varco fu abbastanza largo da permetterle il passaggio lo scavalcò con coraggio, pregando che le luci del corridoio si accendessero presto. Con suo enorme sollievo, così fu. Si voltò verso le due donne e trovò due sorrisi amorevoli e incoraggianti, poi il suo sguardo affrontò il corridoio, _"Ce la posso fare."_ , pensò, inspirò a lungo per prepararsi alla sfida, salutò Call e Ripley e, dopo aver chiuso le porte, partì a razzo combattendo l'impulso di girare i tacchi e tornare indietro con la coda tra le gambe e l'orgoglio ferito.

La corsa durò solo pochi passi, ma la sfida era solo a metà, ricordò a sé stessa. Con il cuore in gola, premette il pulsante che aprì le porte scorrevoli, aspettandosi una stanza completamente buia, ma stranamente trovò accese sia la luce principale che quella vicina al letto. Questo fatto la tranquillizzò un poco, ma non abbastanza da evitarle di andare ad aprire il piccolo armadio e guardare sotto al letto e lì, in piedi davanti a quello che da quella sera in avanti sarebbe stato il suo giaciglio, si sentì un po' stupida. _"Dopo tutto quello che ti è capitato, ti perdi in queste baggianate!"_ , si disse tra sé per convincersi.

S'infilò sotto le coperte un po' più serena, si rannicchiò su un fianco, allungò una mano in direzione degli interruttori e dopo aver provato qualche combinazione, spense la luce al soffitto, lasciando accesa quella vicina al letto.


	3. Call

Call si morse il labbro, non tanto per reprimere un leggero moto d'imbarazzo, ma soprattutto per controllare i segnali fisici che il suo corpo sintetico le stava inviando. Benché cominciasse ad abituarcisi, le sue reazioni la incuriosivano ancora.

Già sull'Auriga, dal momento in cui l'aveva conosciuta e aveva cominciato a interagire con lei, aveva notato l'insolito comportamento del suo corpo, sembrava che il suo programma principale spedisse, oltre ai normali comandi base, dei segnali che in qualche modo attivavano aree che non avrebbero dovuto essere coinvolte in quelle determinate circostanze.

Le stringhe di software relative a quella serie di organi avevano tutte la stessa sintassi e corrispondevano alla semplice funzione denominata if-then-else, in pratica, _"SE si determina questa situazione, ALLORA fai questo, ALTRIMENTI non fare nulla-slash-fai quest'altro."_ Così aveva eseguito una diagnostica di sistema, ma, non trovando errori nel codice, non riuscì a risolvere. E siccome questo glitch non interferiva con le sue normali funzioni, lo classificò come un'anomalia a basso rischio, certamente curiosa, ma trascurabile.

Poi aveva subito un grosso danno quando quello psicopatico di Wren le aveva esploso un colpo di pistola nell'addome, e vi aveva attribuito lo strano formicolio all'altezza del torace che aveva iniziato ad avvertire, a ondate casuali, di lì a poco.

In entrambi i casi, omise, forse volontariamente, di notare che certe sensazioni si palesavano sempre alla presenza della donna che era andata a uccidere.

Le cose tra loro si erano fatte più serie e intime, dopo l'atterraggio di fortuna a Parigi, specialmente durante la loro avventura nell'estrazione di Newt. Di pari passo, anche i glitch erano aumentati e, sebbene non interferissero in maniera rilevante con la sua operatività, l'androide valutò l'eventualità, per quanto assurda, che non dipendessero affatto da una variabile booleana.

Quando aveva avuto modo di confrontarsi coi suoi simili, nella base della Cerchia di Auton, aveva avuto la conferma certa ai suoi sospetti.

Fu a quel punto che le cose tra loro cambiarono, quando Call smise di considerare la curiosità verso la creatura clone Ripley 8 e la sensazione di formicolio vicino alla ferita provocata dallo sparo, come guasti al sistema e stronzate booleane e cominciò a chiamarle rispettivamente attrazione e innamoramento. Da quel momento in poi la varietà di apparenti "glitch" che aveva sperimentato era aumentata esponenzialmente.

Ripley le generava tutta una serie di risposte che non sempre erano localizzate in qualche punto del suo corpo fisico. C'era quel sentimento profondo, persistente, radicato, solido sebbene in costante evoluzione, non poteva che chiamarlo amore. Era sempre presente, faceva ormai parte di sé, che fosse fisicamente insieme a quella donna oppure no, quella consapevolezza non se ne andava mai. C'era la sensazione di avere le farfalle nello stomaco, provocata da uno scambio di sguardi o da una carezza… a volte la sperimentava al solo pensiero di Ripley, senza la necessità di trovarsi nella stessa stanza con lei.

La vista della donna a pochi centimetri da lei che annaspava nel tentativo di esprimersi: farfalle nello stomaco e tenerezza. E qualcos'altro, di più corporeo. Erano i segnali fisici quelli cui stava prestando più attenzione, in quel'istante, in parte perché erano i più recenti, in parte perché li aveva già conosciuti in passato, tranne che, al tempo, rispondevano esclusivamente alla stronzata booleana cui erano collegati.

Il cliente entrava nel bordello, pagava alla reception, una comunicazione Wi-Fi inviava i dati relativi alla prestazione scelta e relativa durata, e nel tempo che egli impiegava a raggiungere il suo cubicolo, lei era già pronta all'uso, e lo sarebbe stata fino a che il suo timer interno non avesse segnato lo 00.00.00, semplice e lineare.

Era curioso e interessante sentir fiorire desiderio ed eccitazione sessuale spontaneamente, al solo pensiero d'intimità con Ripley. Era, avrebbe osato dire, elettrizzante!

Decise di porre fine all'agonia della donna baciandole con amore il palmo della mano. "Forse doveva essere un momento privato…", affermò con dolcezza. Un fievole senso di rammarico la sfiorò, al pensiero che la loro vicinanza fisica era ostacolata dalla presenza della piccola Newt. Come se la bambina avesse percepito una qualche vibrazione da parte sua, la vide sedersi e la salutò con un sorriso accogliente, sentendosi persino un po' in colpa quando la bimba le lasciò sole. Le accese la luce nel corridoio col suo modulo Wi-Fi, la sua statura minuta le avrebbe richiesto di muovere almeno un passo nel buio prima che la fotocellula la rilevasse, e l'androide sapeva che il buio la metteva in soggezione. Col medesimo istinto protettivo, le accese anche le luci della camera nella quale era diretta.

Ripley aveva ancora lo sguardo assorto sulla porta ormai chiusa, strisciò verso di lei cercando la sua mano, "Se la caverà, vedrai…", affermò con sicurezza, le posò un bacio su una spalla, le si appiccicò addosso e mosse una gamba infilandola tra quelle della donna. Il contatto con la sua pelle le diede un piacevole brivido lungo la schiena. "Dicevamo?", esordì alzando contemporaneamente un sopracciglio e l'angolo della bocca dallo stesso lato, nel tentativo di mascherare il lieve imbarazzo.

La donna la strinse a se e le posò una mano calda sul volto, si lasciò invadere da una struggente sensazione. "Grazie, amore mio.", le mormorò dopo un lungo silenzio colmato dal reciproco sguardo innamorato.

I primi baci furono teneri e delicati, ognuno scandito dai sussurri di Ripley, che continuava a farsi eco, "Amore mio, amore mio…", e da un'ondata di calore che le nasceva nel torace e scendeva fino al basso ventre, lasciando una traccia persistente lungo il cammino che non aveva tempo di svanire prima della successiva, ogni ondata si spingeva un po' più in là, come flutti sulla spiaggia mentre sale la marea.

Call assaporò ognuno di quegli impulsi fino a perderne il conto, dopo qualche tempo non seppe più trattenersi, allora affondò una mano tra i capelli della donna e l'attirò a sé in un ennesimo lungo bacio che si fece via via più profondo, e la marea e le ondate l'avvolsero, e si dimenticò di elaborare con curiosità le sensazioni del suo corpo eccitato, le accolse, le assecondò, le nutrì come qualcosa di raro e prezioso.


	4. E adesso?

"Dove vai?", domandò Ripley con voce assonnata, tirandola a sé per la vita. Call lasciò che il contatto tra i loro corpi nudi si ristabilisse. "Il mare è troppo agitato, gli smorzatori del Predator faticano a compensare, vedo se riesco a rimediare.", spiegò sottovoce. La donna nascose il viso nel suo collo, "Lascia stare…", supplicò con gli occhi chiusi. "Ci metterò solo pochi minuti…", la rassicurò la giovane, distratta dai leggeri baci. "Ok, amore?", attese quieta, fino a quando la presa delle lunghe braccia si allentò e uno sbuffo di caldo fiato le solleticò le spalle. Scivolò giù dal materasso, recuperò i suoi slip in precario equilibrio sul bordo del letto e la canottiera appallottolata davanti alla porta del bagno, e uscì silenziosamente.

Albeggiava e a giudicare dalle onde, doveva tirare un bel vento, pensò, il cielo, però, era straordinariamente limpido. Decise di spostare la navetta sulla piccola isola, dopo aver valutato l'ipotesi di sistemarla al centro del pianoro, si convinse che un punto di osservazione più alto sarebbe stato più utile e pratico. Sul picco sorgevano i ruderi di un'antica costruzione, da lì si godeva di una vista a trecentosessanta gradi. Posizionò il Predator sopra le rovine, eseguì un giro completo sull'asse verticale, per avere un'intera panoramica dell'area e decise di orientare la plancia verso nord-est. Infine regolò i campi di forza manualmente, fino alla completa stabilità.

Soddisfatta, si appoggiò al comodo schienale e si voltò verso il monitor che mostrava gli interni della navetta. Un sorriso materno si dipinse sul suo volto mentre, al di là dello schermo, un piccolo essere umano dai lunghi capelli biondi giaceva rannicchiato, con le coperte tirate fin sopra le orecchie.

"È una mia impressione, o questa nave è più grande all'interno?", Ripley la raggiunse con passo deciso, "Avevo fame!", aggiunse per giustificare la propria presenza, Le stampò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia e le avvolse un braccio attorno al collo puntando al sistema di videosorveglianza. "La nostra piccola Newt se la dorme della grossa, eh?", giudicò voltandosi verso Call. "Cosa bevi?", domandò con enfasi, "Quello che bevi tu andrà bene anche per me.", rispose la giovane, colta di sorpresa. "Uhm…", fu la replica di Ripley, "Cosa mangi?", domandò con lo stesso tono energico, l'androide scoppiò in una risata divertita, "Quello che mangi tu!", rispose contagiata dall'entusiasmo.

La donna varcò la soglia che dava accesso alla zona dedicata ai pasti, raggiunse il replicatore e sfogliò distrattamente il menu visivo sul piccolo schermo, "Allora, è più grande all'interno, vero?", insistette mentre cercava qualcosa che le riempisse gli occhi, ancor prima dello stomaco. "Beh, tecnicamente no…", precisò Call storcendo la bocca, diciamo piuttosto che le capacità di mimetismo del Predator fanno sì che possa effettivamente dare l'impressione di esserlo, ma non è infinita come il Tardis, ha confini ben precisi, solo che può assumere l'aspetto di una piccola auto come di un grande autobus, oppure essere completamente invisibile…"

"Scusa… il… che?", la interruppe l'altra facendole segno di raggiungerla al tavolo. Dopo averci pensato per un attimo, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo della compagna, Call tagliò corto: "Ah, lascia stare, possiamo vederlo tutte e tre insieme, sono convinta che a Newt piacerà." Ripley accettò l'idea senza indagare oltre, azzannò un biscotto e diede un'occhiata verso la costa, osservando le gigantesche pale eoliche, tre delle quali erano ferme, notò, mentre le altre quindici giravano all'impazzata sotto il forte vento di grecale, "Piombino… che cosa dobbiamo aspettarci, se decidessimo di farci un giro?", domandò seria.

"Beh… vediamo… prima un po' di storia…", propose la ragazza, diede un lungo sorso al suo the fumante, "Questa non è mai stata una zona densamente popolata, siamo lontani dai grandi centri abitati, è stata una cittadina ricca per un periodo relativamente breve, grazie all'acciaio, le fabbriche vennero demolite verso la metà del ventunesimo secolo, una piccola parte fu rimpiazzata dalla centrale eolica, il resto fu bonificato e, a quanto pare, avrebbe dovuto sorgerci un grande villaggio turistico, come ce n'erano in altre zone costiere, ma poco prima dell'inizio dei lavori, l'industria dei sintetici prese piede, e il Pezzo Grosso abbandonò la società in fretta e furia, fece sparire una cospicua percentuale dei fondi, compresi i risparmi dei cittadini che con sacrificio avevano investito credendo nella riqualificazione."

Prese fiato e assaggiò i dolcetti. "Ecco il perché di quell'enorme zona boschiva tra le turbine eoliche e il porto.", aggiunse. "La natura ne ha ripreso possesso…", osservò con partecipazione la compagna. "Già… Per concludere, una grossa fetta della popolazione è rimasta a mani vuote, e molti di loro sono emigrati in cerca di fortuna, probabilmente finendo per lavorare per lo stesso pezzo grosso che li aveva derubati in casa propria. Chi è rimasto si è rimboccato le maniche, molti hanno implementato un altro progetto nato in concomitanza con la l'idea del turismo…", puntò il dito in direzione della centrale eolica, "Vedi quegli strani agglomerati a pelo d'acqua? Allevamenti di cozze e altri fasolari, sono la principale fonte di proteine per la popolazione locale. Insomma, tirano avanti come possono, sono dei sopravvissuti, risentono del clima politico generale, ovvio, ma rispetto ad altre zone popolose, qui c'è gente pacifica che sembra pensare ai fatti propri. Hanno conservato una specie di consiglio comunale, che provvede anche a mantenere l'ordine, del resto, l'anarchia non può essere contemplata in una società che vuole vivere in una parvenza di civiltà e comunità.", concluse. "L'essere umano è troppo egoista, avido, e assetato di potere.", osservò Ripley, "Beh, avremmo bisogno di una copertura, se vogliamo farci un giro…", ragionò raccogliendo le tazze ormai vuote.

"Ce l'ho io una copertura perfetta!", squittì una vocina inaspettata. Newt si arrampicò senza tante cerimonie sull'alto sgabello occupato fino a pochi istanti prima. "Ci ho pensato ieri sera mentre cercavo di dormire…", aggiunse concentrata, l'oggetto che stringeva in mano non la ostacolava particolarmente nell'impresa.

"Buongiorno, dormigliona!", Call sfoderò un sorriso curioso, "Sentiamo, allora!", la sfidò divertita incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi alla compagna, che nel frattempo l'aveva raggiunta per dare udienza alla piccola.

"Allora: Tu sarai la mia mamma.", ordinò con decisione puntando l'indice della manina libera su Ripley. "Call, tu sarai l'altra mia mamma, perché mi hai adottato quando sono nata, e poi vi siete sposate." Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, divertito e in parte imbarazzato, colte di sorpresa dal candore della bimba. "Mica poi siamo tanto lontani dalla realtà…", commentò a denti stretti e con aria sapiente Newt. Quando le due strabuzzarono gli occhi all'unisono, alzò le spalle in un atteggiamento innocente e le scappò una risatina nervosa.

"O… key…", balbettò la giovane. "Uhm…", aggiunse la compagna. "Beh… dovremmo lavorarci un po'… ma l'idea può funzionare.", concluse trattenendo una risata.

Si avvicinò alla piccola che si stava gustando un frollino con copertura al cioccolato, le accarezzò i capelli e le posò un bacio sulla sommità della testa. "E lui chi sarebbe?", domandò indicando la piovra violacea che la bambina stringeva per la morbida testa. "È una lei!", precisò la bimba, mostrando il pupazzo davanti a sé, i tentacoli molleggiarono languidi. "Si chiama Casey.", la presentò. Si morse il labbro, tutt'a un tratto, timorosa. "Lo so che mi avete detto di non usare il replicatore da sola, per adesso, ma io non riuscivo a dormire e non vi volevo svegliare!", si giustificò. "Ho studiato come lo avete usato in questi giorni, sono stata attenta, e infatti e non ho fatto pasticci, visto?!"

Le due adulte non riuscirono più a trattenersi e scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa, dopo un attimo di perplessità, la bimba emise un teatrale sospiro di sollievo che alimentò ulteriormente l'ilarità generale.

Il primo, vero momento, di totale spensieratezza che condividevano insieme, come una famiglia, una famiglia di fenomeni da baraccone, avrebbe detto qualcuno.


End file.
